


Endlessly Yours

by destielunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Present Tense, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielunatic/pseuds/destielunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just moved to Kansas for a week and there were already three people who looked at him like they just saw a ghost, two days in a row.<br/>1st, a pizzaman who apparently is the infamous Dean Winchester who is also his class and seems to dislike Castiel very much<br/>2nd, Sam Winchester who no other than Dean's brother and treat Castiel very kindly, unlike his brother<br/>3rd, Jo Haverlle; the beautiful and fun blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is inspired by s7 in which Cas didn't know who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly Yours

The man brings two plates with burgers to the dining room where a man with a air reach the neck and bangs and working on something on his laptop.

"Sammy, lunch time." says the green eyes as he puts the plates on the table. Sam smiles at his brother, but he is back to his laptop, typing.  
His brother sighs, taking away the laptop to the other side of the table. Sam activates his #69 bitch face, making his brother rolls his eyes. Dean, the older brother, always knows that Sam is always eager to do the assignment perfectly and finish them as soon as possible that sometimes Sam forgets to eat.  
Sam takes a bite.

"hmmmh, your burger is always the best, Dean. Thank you," says Sam, continues eating slowly not wanting to finish too fast. Dean smiles, and tells Sam to eat it faster because he has to drop Sam at Kevin's-Sam's friend-before he off to his second job. Dean does the best he can to keep them fed, and to complete Sam's school supplies. Moreover, Sam's needs to buy those bold books are crazy. Back then, Sam offered to get a job to in order to help their finance and Dean can have more free time. But Dean refused and told him not to and only focus to his school so he can get a scholarship to Stanford. Dean knows that Sam can do it because his brother is a genius. He even skips a year ahead so he is now in his sophomore year instead of being a 9th grader.

 

****

After he drops Sam, he parks his Baby-a name for his car then he enters the building and changes to his uniform.  
"here's the addresses," Krissy gives Dean a paper full of addresses. Dean thanks her and goes to the motorcycle that served by his office.

 

Dean readjusts his cap then looks to the paper and lifts his head again to see whether it's the right address or not. This is the last address for today. He moves to the stairs to get to the door. He knocks.  
"pizza!" no response. He knocks again.  
"your pizza's here-" he frowns when he sees tat the window. A girl is tied up tot he chair, even her mouth is tied by a handkerchief. The door is suddenly open and a man is standing in front of it and gives him a smile. Dean sighs and turn around to put two boxes of pizza in a small table there.  
"what are you doing? shouldn't you be giving the pizza to me?" Dean keeps silent, turns back to face the guy and sees through the window again. The man chuckles. He flies his punch to Dean but Dean manages to grab his fist and smacks him down that he is now falling from the stairs. Dean watches the guys as he falls. When the guys reaches the very bottom, Dean sees a pair of shoes, which means another man is standing. He lifts his head to see the man more clear. His eyes go wide.  


_impossible. maybe they just look alike from aside._

Seconds later, the man also lifts his head and stares at Dean with a confuse look. Dean's eyes go wide again, mouth parted. His eyes look to the left, right, and down; he is thinking. And when finally finds the answer, those green eyes go even wider. He feels blood is rushing faster through his veins.  
Dean go down to the hall, staring blankly at the ground while the man's eyes never leave Dean. The man was just about to open his mouth but Dean rushes to his motorcycle ad leaves.

*** 

The blue eyed man go to his door, and grabs two pizza boxes on the table. He pushes his door while carrying the boxes. He frowns when he hears some noises and startled when he sees his sister is being tied up and gagged. He drops the boxes and running to her.

 

"it's okay, it's okay. I got you," He says to the blonde girl after undo the tie. The girl hugs me tight. He strokes her hair and asks whether she is okay.  
"i'm okay now, Cassie. Thanks to the pizzaman. He saw me through the window and then punched the bad guy," says her, giving a smile smile to her older brother who is now in a deep thought.

*** 

Dean parks his car, waking toward his class. Why is Sunday to Monday feels like only seconds, not twenty four hours? And Monday to Friday is hella long. How unfair, Dean thinks.  
The corridor is really quiet, and nobody's outside except Dean himself. Shit, he must be really late. And what is the first class again? Oh right, The King of Hell a.k.a Mr.Crowley. This is not the first time he is late, of course, but today he just doesn't feel like arguing or getting any punishment. Yesterday 'thing' really got him. He only slept for two hours or even less.

Dean is nearly reach his class and he hears some amazed and gossiping voices, mostly girls. Thank God, he murmurs to himself because that means that Mr.Crowley isn't there yet. The class would feel and sounds more like a graveyard than a classroom when the teacher is there.

 

He volume up his iPod. He opens the door while humming The Unforgiven II, walking to his seat then sits and crosses his arms on his chest, eyes closed, deciding to take a quick nap.  
"wake me up when Crowley comes!" said him without opening his eyes. Benny looks at his buddy and trying not to laugh because Dean doesn't realize that he said it too loud, since the volume is up.

Minutes pass, and now the whole class is looking at Dean. Benny frowns, then shocked when he sees what is happening.

"aaaaaah," Dean moans, making the girls fangirl. They think that it is a a brilliant way from their teacher to wake The Mighty Dean up. Crowley glares.

"aaaah! That tickles! Stop it, bastard!" Dean awakes angrily and put down his headphone to his neck and sees a quill pen on his desk.

Still half awake, he asks the class who did that to him and takes a quick deadly glance at the class. Benny makes a my-deep-condolences-brother face.

"Me." _oh holy crap._

"i thought i was gonna wake you up when September ends, but i'm no Green Day and you just made a bad impression to our new student here," said Mr. Crowley

 

What is this again? Making a bad impression for a new student? Like he give a damn. He looks up to the front to see this new student Bloody Crowley was talking about.  
His mouth parted. eyes widened. And then he realizes that the blue eyed man also staring straight deep to him. He looks away.  
"Cas?" he mumbles, more like to himself.

"Do you know Mr. Novak, Dean? I heard you mumbled 'Cas' or something," as Crowley as he stands to the new student.

"w-what? Are you high?" he sits uncomfortably.

This dick. grumps Dean. He tells Crowley that he must misheard it. Then the teacher pleases Castiel to sit and he chooses to sit in the front line. Dean sighs. Well, at least they lose some times of this subject.

***

Lunch break bell rings. Castiel holds his lunch box while looking for a table to sit. A blonde man waves his hand, grinning at Castiel who walks toward him. He sits, and then smiles at the others who are sitting with him and the blonde Gabriel. Castiel sits the opposite of Gabriel, sitting next to British guys named Balthazar who sits in the middlebetweenhim and a girl named Meg. In front of Meg, sits another girl with a red hair, Anna. And between Anna and Gabriel, sits an attractive man with this charming smile, Michael. They talk, joke, and laugh. But instead of joke and talk a ot like the others, Castiel smiles and listens more.

 

Tap.

 

Someone pokes Castiel's shoulder so Castiel turns around to see the person. A really tall, big guys is looking at him. Castiel looks up. The man startled, his hand off Castiel's shoulder and automatically steps back. The blue eyed man frowns, rolls his eyes and then sighs. _Not again._. How can three people look at him like they just saw MJ's ghost? Two days in a row. And today, The Tall Man is the second one. Back then before he comes to the canteen, a blonde chick named Jo Harvelle approaches him and gives him the same startled-look like The Tall Man and The PIzzaman. And apparently, The Pizzaman is his classmate.

 

This going to be one hell of a year.....


End file.
